


though the pieces doesn't fit

by liripip



Series: Room for three [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Humor, Body Horror, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Intimacy, M/M, body image issues, it goes so-so, relearning sex after years apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: They're not what they were, but slowly, they relearn how to fit their jagged edges together.The sexy sequel to'Tarnished, broken. Still good steel'that turned out not sexy at all.





	though the pieces doesn't fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Tarnished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344670/chapters/28076271) and probably won't make that much sense without having read it.
> 
> Warning for assorted references to vomit, pus and Reaper's sub-par structural integrity. Dude quite literally needs to get himself together.

They're not what they were, but slowly, they relearn how to fit their jagged edges together.

Ana is withdrawn, unwilling to receive either kindness or touch. She shies away whenever Jack tries to deepen their gentle kisses, leaning into a peck on the lips or an arm around her shoulder but pulling away from anything more. Jack tries to give her space, tries to make himself available without encroaching, but she clams up and pretends it's nothing. He's fine with it, really. He has Gabriel to deal with, and the good, fair-minded part of him that tried so hard to welcome her, make her an equal partner in their relationship, has been ground to nothingness under the weight of the world.

Ana's stubborn, and exhaustingly self-reliant. Pushing her is pointless: She'll talk when she's ready or take her secrets to her grave. Jack finds that he doesn't really care which it'll be anymore.

Gabriel has as little luck with her, and less patience. _What’s her deal, anyway?_ he asks Jack after a few days of Ana avoiding them both. _Does she want to get back together or not?_

Jack shrugs, adopting a philosophical stance on the matter as he reels Gabriel in against his side.

“I figure she'll let us know when she makes up her mind.”

With Gabriel, the problems are more practical. Sure, they still fight -- Jack is still furious with Gabriel's actions, as part of Blackwatch and as part of Talon, and Gabriel is still angry about Jack ‘bending over for bureaucrats’ for trying to impose some fucking accountability-- Jack bites his cheek and counts slowly to four on the inhale, hold, four second exhale… It’s not something either of them is ready to have a calm discussion about yet.

Still, death has put their conflict into perspective. Jack loves Gabriel, loves every twitch of his expressions and every nuance of his voice, loves him with a keenness that threatens to burst his barren heart. They fight, and then they catch themselves and crash into each other like foundering ships, clumsy and desperate.

And every time, every time Jack is starting to feel secure that at least _this_ part they still know how to play, something goes wrong.

Gabriel’s lips split under the force of their kisses, leaving Jack spitting out crumbling pieces of flesh and that dark, gritty fluid Gabriel has instead of blood. He manages not to gag, but the mood is broken beyond repair.

The next time, kisses gentle, and their clothes are just coming off when Jack strokes his palm down Gabriel's arm and the skin peels off like that of an overripe pear.

They both stare at the raw flesh, black ooze seeping up to the surface and turning into acrid smoke. Jack's tongue is numb with horror, no sound coming out, and he watches as Gabriel delicately picks the sheet of greyish skin from his fingers and tries to pat it back in place.

“It really doesn’t hurt that much,” Gabriel says, hope wavering in his voice. Jack excuses himself and manages to make it to the bathroom before throwing up.

The third time, Jack accidentally brushes against one of the gauze-covered spots of rotting skin, and Gabriel flinches. The touch isn’t nearly as rough as the one that… he doesn’t need to remember the details right now, he’s still hoping they’ll manage to get off together this time, but Gabriel’s pain is obviously worse this time.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispers against his lips, between the soft, careful kisses that are the only ones he dare try right now. “Fuck, are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” Gabriel says, the tense way he holds his body telling Jack that no, he isn’t. All the heat in him went out like a snuffed candle flame with that little brush of broken flesh.

Jack doesn’t say anything, just lies back on the mattress and looks at him passively until Gabriel makes a face and rolls off of him, lying on his back barely a hand’s width away. He’s glaring at a crack in the ceiling and refusing to meet his eyes, and Jack isn’t sure if he should press the matter or not.

“I think there's some of that paint left in the shed if it bothers you that much,” he says instead, nodding at the crack.

Gabriel’s mouth quirks in a reluctant grin, and some of the tension goes out of him. His hand is warm as it closes around Jack’s wrist.

“Sorry,” Gabriel mutters, and Jack answers with a questioning hum, lifting Gabriel’s hand to his lips for a kiss. “Sorry. I forgot for a minute, and you touching the rot dropped me back into it. Made me remember that I’m...” He gives the gauze a careful poke, disgust twisting his features. “This.”

“You’re still you.”

“Depends on your definition, I guess.”

“Gabe,” Jack says and rolls up towards him until he’s half blanketing Gabriel’s body with his own. Gently, gently he brushes the backs of his fingers over the gauze pad taped next to his belly button. “I don’t care,” he says, and Gabriel’s raised eyebrow isn’t what he was going for so he backtracks. “I mean, I care that you’re in pain. Of course I do. But,” he says, holding Gabriel’s eyes as he slides down his body. “These don’t bother me.” He gently, gently presses his lips to the gauze, and Gabriel’s mouth twists.

“You’re gross, Morrison,” he says, but there’s a hint of amusement around his eyes so Jack just grins.

“Yeah? So are you gonna let me suck your dick, or do you want me to take this gauze off? Because in case you forgot, I grew up on a farm, I was an army medic, and I was a homeless drunk. This? This is nothing.”

“You are not--”

“I am absolutely, one hundred percent, going to pull off this gauze and make out with this festering wound if that's what it takes to convince you.”

It makes Gabriel laugh, which Jack counts as a win, even if it is incredulous and involves him shoving Jack off.

“Eeew,” he says, but he’s grinning, pushing Jack onto his back and climbing up to straddle his hips. “Euugh, don’t, that’s disgusting, fuck.”

Jack shrugs a little. It is, but he was never squeamish, and the SEP left him with a seemingly unmatched immune system. If it makes Gabriel less self-conscious then it’s worth it. Which reminds him--

“Remember your ‘roid acne? Injections five through twelve?”

Gabriel’s makes a face.

“Now I do. Thanks for that.”

“I’m just saying, this isn’t really that different.”

An eyebrow quirks over an unnaturally pale eye.

“Okay, A, my skin literally rotting is _not_ like acne, and B, we weren’t fucking during that.”

“No, but I wanted to. Even though you looked like you had smallpox.”

“Is this your idea of dirty talk? Because it's not doing it for me.”

“No,” Jack says, butting his forehead into Gabriel’s chest. “I’m saying, I think we’re a little past being put off by skin conditions.”

“Um-hmm. Jack?” Gabriel blows a small puff of dark smoke out his mouth and goes cross-eyed looking at the little ring it forms. “I’m dead and I turn to smoke. It’s not a skin condition. Hell, it's technically necrophilia.”

 _“Consensual_ necrophilia,” Jack corrects with a wry grin, then changes track when Gabriel looks unamused. Pushing himself up, he touches their foreheads together, kissing down Gabriel’s cheek to the hinge of his jaw. “You’re moving and talking,” he whispers, moving down his neck to brush his lips against the pulse point at the side of his neck. “Your heart is beating.” He trails his hand up Gabriel’s side, pushing up under his rucked up shirt to feel up his side, ending with his thumb teasing small circles over the hot, slightly slick skin of his armpit. Gabriel’s reaction is immediate, his fingers twitching against Jack’s hips, a small hitch in his breath as Jack draws the flat of his tongue up his throat. The fingers of his other hand trace the dips between perfectly defined abdominals. “You’re in the best shape of your life. Hot damn.”

“Haven’t had anyone around to tempt me with junk food,” Gabriel says, lifting his chin to bare his throat for Jack’s roaming mouth.

“Yeah? Well, that’s about to change.”

“Your loss, I guess,” he breathes, a low whine escaping his throat as Jack sucks on his Adam’s apple, Gabriel’s hand pushing between them to grope at Jack’s cock through his pants. Jack grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer, trapping his hand and grinding them both against it.

“Worth it,” Jacks growls, touching his teeth to Gabriel’s jawline, gentle enough that his not-quite-skin stays intact. “Tell me what you want.”

Gabriel grinds back, grabbing one of his hands and pulling it around to his ass, pushing Jack’s fingertips into the cleft between his cheeks through the soft fabric of the sweatpants he’s wearing.

“In words, Gabriel,” Jack whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to the faint impression his bite has left. His fingers rub, circling firm over where he estimates that Gabriel wants him.

“Flip me over and fuck me.”

“As you wish,” Jack purrs and bucks his hips, knocking Gabriel off balance enough to roll him over and crawl in between his spread thighs. His fingers curl in the bedsheets as Jack hooks his fingers in his waistband, carefully easing both his sweatpants and underwear over the gauze pads taped here and there down his legs. “Damn,” he whispers, stroking a palm up the back of Gabriel’s thigh, lifting it up to fold his lover over. He kisses the inside of his knee, urging Gabriel’s hand up to help support it, and then he dives for the crease of Gabriel’s groin, burying his face in him and breathing him in. The tone of rot is still there, faint but perceptible when he focuses on his sense of smell, mostly drowned out by the smell of cigarette smoke clinging to his clothes. Under that, though, he finds musk and clean skin, smelling just as much alive as ever. Gabriel’s hand fists in his hair, urging him downward, and Jack goes along, sliding his tongue in to taste the base of his soft, heavy cock.

“Yes,” Gabriel hisses above him, hooking his free leg over Jack’s shoulder, the muscles in his toned stomach twitching as Jack envelops all of his cock in his mouth. It doesn’t really get hard anymore, either a function of Gabriel’s condition or all the painkillers he takes to cope with it, but the sounds he makes when Jack sucks it into his mouth haven’t changed a bit.

He works it over with his tongue until his jaw is aching. Gabriel is breathing hard when he pulls off, sucking, his cock flopping fat and wet onto his belly. It’s thicker than before, and dark: the black fluid pumping through his veins showing through the grayish brown of his skin, the head of his cock an inky black when Jack eases his foreskin back and presses a soft kiss to the sensitive flesh revealed. “Aah, fuck,” Gabriel gasps as Jack’s fingers move lower, the pad of his thump pressing against his hole while his tongue laves over his balls.

He twists to the side, his heel pressing down hard on Jack’s spine, and Jack can hear a drawer open, Gabriel rummaging frantically in it. Jack grins to himself and wets his fingers in his mouth, carefully pressing the tip of one into the dark gray whorl, just teasing the tight clench open one knuckle deep. Gabriel keens and shoves a tube at him, lying back panting as Jack coats his fingers and pushes back in.

It’s tight, taking minutes before Gabriel relaxes enough to let a finger in without discomfort. His eyebrows are drawn down over washed out eyes, frustration bright and obvious in them as Jack does his best to keep him happy and distracted with his mouth, but he can sense Gabriel wavering between hope and self-consciousness before he finally places a foot on Jack’s shoulder and slowly but firmly pushes him away.

He doesn’t say anything, and neither does Jack, sitting back on his heels to see whether Gabriel chooses to continue this or not. The words feel thick in his throat, piling up, held back by hesitation if he should say anything at all.

Still not meeting his eyes, Gabriel fumbles his sweatpants back on, but at least he doesn’t leave, instead staying huddled close to Jack. After several moments of silence, Jack reaches out over that last inch between them and strokes a gentle hand down his flank. He’s just about to spoon up behind him when he hears Ana climbing the ladder, sees her face pop over the edge seconds later to scan over them uncertainly.

“Oh,” she says, looking surprised at Gabriel’s defeated body language. “I thought you were…”

“Wanted to watch?” Gabriel asks, the strained ghost of his old teasing manner painful to hear.

Ana doesn’t respond, but her cheeks color in faintly. _Busted_ , Jack thinks with a smirk.

“Gabe,” he says instead, nosing behind his ear. His palm caresses his forearm. “Let's take it in steps, okay?”

Gabriel nods, relaxing his weight back against Jack's chest.

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Keep your clothes on. Please let me suck you off?”

Gabriel nods, albeit with more trepidation than desire.

“Do you want me to leave?” Ana asks, her face soft and worried. Gabriel looks at her, and Jack can feel him make up his mind.

“No,” Gabriel says, extending a hand. “Come here.”

And Ana climbs onto the bed, settling at Gabriel's head and pulling him into her lap, her fingers soft as they stroke his face.

“Okay?” Jack asks, kissing his belly through his t-shirt, and Gabriel rests his head back against Ana. He looks more like a man about to have a bone set than his dick sucked.

Jack moves slowly and gently, leading with a brush of his fingers as he moves down, caressing Gabriel's cock through his sweatpants, teasing him until his thighs part and his hips are twitching up into his touch before he hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls it down to expose him once again.

Ana makes a soft sound, surprise mixed with understanding, and Jack bends his head before Gabriel has time to get second thoughts. When he looks up again, mouth stuffed, Ana has her slender fingers wrapped around Gabriel's thick wrists, Gabriel's face hidden from view against her belly but his body open and inviting.

His breathing catches as Jack sucks, his feet stroking over Jack's sides and thighs. Gabriel keens when Jack sucks him down as hard as he can, as he tries his best to swallow the head of his dick despite the lack of hardness to push against.

“May I?,” Ana asks, flustered but determined, a heat in her gaze that Jack hadn't realized was missing until now. “Gabriel?”

Gabriel looks to her and nods, and Jack pulls back, crawls up alongside Gabriel to hold him against his body. He kisses his neck and shoulder, gentle despite all his instincts telling him to bite, loving Gabriel with everything he has until short nails dig into his forearm. Gabriel gasps in his arms, stiffening as his hips twitch, and then Ana is rising to her knees, a satisfied quirk to her lips as she wipes something slick and black from the corner of her mouth.

“Oh shit,” Gabriel says, just as her good eye goes wide. “Did you swallow?”

Ana nods, her eye going wider as she looks down her body, one hand feeling her stomach.

Oh--, Jack thinks, scrambling to his knees, trying to remember everything Angela has ever told him about nanites. He's had them in his mouth during their… accidents, and their squirming movement were disturbing enough like that. He should find a bucket, Ana does not look like she's keeping the nanites down for long and Jack is firmly keeping his mind’s eye on realistic scenarios rather than picturing something from Alien --

Ana hiccups, eye open wide and shocked as her cheeks bulge, and then the lost nanites find their way back by way of a massive burp.

A thick mist of dark smoke curls out of Ana’s throat and nostrils. They all stare at it for a second until Ana starts to laugh, Jack joining in in giddy relief while Gabriel groans and hides his face under a fold of the comforter.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Ana giggles, flopping onto her side, a few stragglers making their way to freedom behind her attempt at a delicately raised hand.

“Are you alright?” Jack asks through the laughter, patting at Gabriel’s shoulder with a chuckle.

“Yes,” Ana says, and burps again, collapsing into another fit of giggles.

“No,” growls Gabriel from his padded retreat. The black wisps coalesce around his shoulders and slowly merge with his skin, ignoring Gabriel trying to wave them away with his hand. “You can leave me here to die in peace now.”

“In the most comfortable place in the house?” Jack asks, shoving at his hip. “Pfah. Go die on the couch like the rest of us.”

Gabriel laughs despite himself, pulling the comforter off his face and tucking himself back into his sweatpants.

  
“You okay?” he asks, eyes drifting to Ana.

“It’s alright,” she says, shuffling closer to curl up against his back. “It wasn’t any worse than swallowing a fizzy tablet.”

“We had a squadmate in SEP who did that,” Jack recounts,stretching out at Gabriel’s front. Gabriel rests his head on his offered shoulder, and after a second of contemplation Ana also scoots closer to rest her cheek on Jack’s arm. “Have you seen The Exorcist? It was kinda like that.”

Ana snorts, snaking her arm around Gabriel’s waist and hooking her fingers in the worn cotton of Jack’s old, paint-splattered t-shirt.

“In her defense,” Gabriel says, shifting to a more comfortable position between them, “it was SEP. Every day was like The Exorcist.”

“Oh no,” Jack says, shaking his head in protest. “ _You_ were asleep in your room. _I_ helped her to the showers. If I say it was bad--”

“Fareeha swallowed an entire tube of fizzy vitamins when she was six.” Ana smirks as Jack stutters to a stop. “Apparently it said not to on it.”

“What happened?” It’s Gabriel who asks, but Jack is also up on his elbow to be able to see her serene expression over the bulk of Gabriel’s body.

If anything, Ana looks proud.

“Let’s say it’s why neither one of us likes oranges anymore and leave it at that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write hot reunion sex. They went and did this instead. Bastards.
> 
> Special thanks to [Theoroark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark) for betaing! 
> 
> Comment and gain my undying devotion <3


End file.
